


Natasha is definitely the gossip type

by Vault_Emblem



Series: A flag and a god [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Loki, uh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha is definitely the gossip type

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on fdwrites.tumblr.com

\- So, Loki, uh?-, Natasha said, quite amused.

\- I’m not even gonna ask how you found out-, Brian replied, punching a goon’s face, making him fall on the ground, unconscious.

 

 

Their mission was simple: Natasha had to steal some Intel from a Hydra’s base, a process that would have taken time, so Brian had to hold off everyone trying to break in the room she was in.

An easy job, and still the two spies had been prudent enough to bring two earpieces in order to stay in touch if something happened.

That was their point, to be used in case of emergency, not… casual conversation.

 

 

\- I didn’t know you were the gossip type-, Brian stated, blocking a kick directed towards him.

\- Knowing your allies isn’t gossip-, Natasha replied.

 

Of course. She only needed to know everything about everyone; not a big deal.

Brian wasn’t angry, though. Natasha was paranoid, that was certainly true, but she was doing it only in self defence, to be prepared in case somebody betrayed her.

 

He didn’t agree with that kind of behaviour but, as a fellow spy, he understood it very well.

 

 

Anyway, it wasn’t like he and Loki had actually tried to hide their relationship.

 

 

\- Fair enough-, he just said.

He didn’t want to argue with her, especially not while he was beating up bad guys.

 

That seemed to be the end of that odd conversation, and Brian was honestly glad, until Natasha spoke again.

 

\- Well, a god is a perfect score, so props for you, but are you sure about it? I mean, it’s Loki we’re talking about after all-, she said.

A smile found its way on Brian’s lips as he broke another henchman’s leg.

\- Are you worried about me?-, he asked, amused.

\- It’s just that you’re the most tolerable and capable person of all the Academy and I wouldn’t like to lose you-, Natasha replied.

 

Oh, that was unexpected.

There were many ways Brian could have replied, like “I never knew you cared” or “so you’re finally starting to open up, uh?”, but Brian decided to just say:

\- Thanks, I consider you a friend too-.

\- I don’t trust Loki-, Natasha stated.

It was a clear change of subject but Brian decided to not call her out on that.

\- Don’t worry, I think I can handle him-, he said with a confident tone.

 

He heard Natasha sighing on the other side and honestly he couldn’t exactly blame her: Loki was well known for his evil plots and tendencies to lie. He was the God of Mischief after all.

Despite that he knew that there was something hidden beneath his abrasive behaviour, that he wasn’t as bad as he liked to make people believe.

 

 

He was also very handsome, but that was beside the point.

Still Brian couldn’t deny that Loki intrigued him.

 

 

\- If you say so-, Natasha replied, obviously unconvinced, but she didn’t press further on the subject.

\- … At least he’s nice enough to invite you to go dancing with him. Are those actually dates or you do it just for fun?-, she also asked.

\- Can we please focus on the mission and not my love live?-, Brian replied.

\- But where would the fun be, then?-, Natasha teased, but thankfully she didn’t continue.

 

 

When she was done with the Intel Brian had just finished beating up the last goon.

 

God, he could swear that there was a clone machine somewhere that was constantly creating new ones; they were never ending!

 

\- Wow, this was a carnage-, Natasha commented, looking at the mess of unconscious bodies lying on the floor. They weren’t going to be operative any time soon.

Brian just shrugged, smiling proud of himself.

 

 

Once they were inside the jet, they finally allowed themselves to relax.

Stark had recently come up with some automatic pilot technology and both the spies could agree that it had been the best idea he ever had: now they didn’t even have to worry about piloting the jet.

 

\- Now you have a lot to tell me-, Natasha said, sitting on the seat beside Brian’s one.

\- About what?-, he asked.

\- About Loki- was the reply.

\- Don’t you know everything already?-, he replied, perplexed.

\- Actually I only had a few suspects which you confirmed today-, she admitted with a smug smile on her face.

\- Oh-, Brian said.

 

He had been played so well he wasn’t even mad about it.

 

He sighed in defeat.

\- What do you want to know?-, he asked.

\- Everything-, Natasha replied.

\- You really aren’t the gossip type, aren’t you?-, Brian teased.

\- I’m not Wasp-, she said, - I just want to see if Loki is actually as trustworthy as you say-.

\- Right…-, the other replied.

\- Still, it’s a long story. You sure you wanna hear it?-, he added.

\- I’m all ears-, she replied without even batting an eyelid.

 

Their flight had just started, so there was plenty of time to tell her how he and Loki got together.

\- Well, if you insist-, Brian said.

\- But if you start to get bored don’t blame it on me, ok?-.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too deep into this ship.  
> Also Brian and Natasha brotp name should be "spybros"


End file.
